worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Carla Veloso
Carla Veloso is a Brazilian race car. Bio Carla hails from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where she’s been known to dance the night away at the famous ‘CAR-nival’ but nothing makes her happier than being on the racetrack. Carla was drafted into the 24-hour endurance racing team in Europe after setting a new track record on her local circuit. Now, in the World Grand Prix, this proud Brazilian Le Motor Prototype racer, wearing #8, is the only female in the field. Cars 2 In Cars 2, Carla is an Brazilian race car who competes as the only female racer, the #8, for the World Grand Prix. She is one of the greatest competitors. She is seen in all three races and also in the one at Radiator Springs. She finished 3rd in the Tokyo Race, and was also seen in the Porto Corsa Race at the 3rd position. But later, her engine exploded due to the Lemons' machine, used by Grem. Along with Francesco Bernoulli and Lightning McQueen, she is the fastest racecar from all. She is the first car hit by the lemons's radiation beam. She gets fixed though and gets back up to race. In London, her pit was next to Jeff Gorvette's pit on the left. She has no lines in the film. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Carla is a playable character, unlocked once access to Clearance Level 2 is granted. She is a medium weight, and has more speed than she does power. Disney Infinity In Disney Infinity, Carla can be seen as an opponent during races in the Cars Play Set. Other Appearances In A Friend in Trouble, Carla and her team have noticed that their equipment has gone missing, so she and Lightning team up to find them. They find the objects, but also use help from other competitors and teams. Livery Carla is painted green and blue, with a large blue spoiler sporting the words "World Grand Prix". She has blue rims, and grey and orange headlights. She has white dots on her doors and hood. Model She is modeled after a Peugeot Type-908 FA Le Mons Prototype. Her engine is a 5.5-liter twin turbo diesel V-12, with a horsepower of 725. Her top speed is 206 mph, with a 0-60 of 2.8 seconds. Occupation Carla is a Brazilian race car. Appearances Feature Films *Cars 2 Video Games *Cars 2: The Video Game *Disney Infinity *Cars: Fast as Lightning *Cars 2: World Grand Prix Read and Race Comics *A Friend in Trouble Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast *Micro Drifters *LEGO Duplo *Disney Store Diecast Line *Tomica *Wood Trivia *Carla is the only female WGP racer. *Carla's pit crew chief is Cruz Besouro. *In the Brazilian version of Cars 2, Carla replaces Jeff Gorvette and becomes the car Lightning McQueen meets along with Lewis Hamilton at the World Grand Prix opening party. Her performer is the singer Claudia Leitte. *Carla speaks in Cars 2: The Video Game, Cars: Fast as Lightning and AppMates, where she is voiced by Jossara Jinaro. However, this doesn't happen in the movie. *According to concept art Carla was originally going to be named Sonia Santana. * Coincidentally, she is also #8 in the Cars 2 diecast number listing. *In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, the player as a car is the same model as Carla Veloso if the player is a female. *In "Read and Race", car number 1 has the same body as Carla Veloso, but in blue. Quotes *"Hmph! I can play dirty too!" *"Ayy! Does your mother know you hit ladies?" Gallery Wp c2 carla 1920x1200.jpg|Cars 2 Promo Carros2 posterBrasil.jpg|International poster Carlax.png Download.jpg Carla.PNG Carla1.png Carla2.png Carla4.png Carla3.png Dirttrack 1.jpg Carla char pose.png|Promo shot Cars-2-Concept-Art-65.jpg 578px-BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Carla catching fire Carla_veloso_brazil_version_da.jpg|Carla Veloso at the Tokyo Party in the Brazilian version Veloso_Pitties_2.png|A far away view of her pitties CarlaVelosodc.jpg|Diecast CarlaMetallicDiecast.jpg|Chrome Diecast CarlaLegoD.jpg|LEGO Duplo CarlaDS.jpg|Disney Store TomicaCarlaVeloso.jpg|Tomica CarlaWood.jpg|Wood Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Racing cars Category:World Grand Prix Racers Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables